


For everything a reason

by Aliesk



Category: Death Note
Genre: (Non c'è un vero e proprio finale), Angst, F/M, Finale aperto, Nonsense, PWP, amore non corrisposto, sentimenti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una notte con Misa. L'amore. Un sussurro nel buio. Un ricordo. La solitudine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For everything a reason

Gli occhi grandi e scuri di Misa sono fermi in quelli di Matt, in quelli di un ragazzo con i capelli rossi di cui in realtà non conosce neanche il nome. Misa gli sorride, accarezzando dolcemente il suo viso con gesti lenti: «A che cosa stai pensando?».  
Matt abbassa lo sguardo, consapevole di ciò che rappresenta Amane, poi solleva di nuovo il mento e abbozza un sorriso debole: «Niente di importante».  
«Quante volte ti sei innamorato fino ad oggi?» gli domanda improvvisamente lei, continuando ad accarezzarlo in modo gentile, «hai amato molte donne?».  
«Tantissime» risponde Matt con una bugia e una risata, avvicinando istintivamente il proprio viso al suo; le mani di Misa si ritraggono all'istante.  
Matt appoggia i palmi sul suo volto e la bacia mentre le dita scivolavano sul suo corpo nudo; Misa è scossa da un brivido intenso d'emozione che non può reprimere, così ricambia il bacio del ragazzo sconosciuto e sente il cuore perdere un battito.  
Matt si stacca dalle sue labbra soltanto un attimo ed è per chiederle di fare l'amore con lui, senza utilizzare le parole perché non servono in un momento simile: basta guardarsi e finalmente vedersi, gli occhi rivelano chi Matt e Misa sono realmente anche se tentano di nasconderlo. Misa annuisce, tra le lacrime, e si preme le mani sugli occhi per celare il pianto a cui si è abbandonata: Matt sa che parlare è inutile. Vorrebbe dirle tante cose - che però non dirà mai - poiché non può farlo.  
Misa non è mai stata amata fino ad ora, ed è per questo motivo che sta piangendo.  
Misa si scusa, singhiozzando contro il suo petto; Matt afferra le mani candide di lei nelle sue, dopodiché lascia scorrere la punta dell'indice sulla sua gota arrossata per via del pianto e asciuga la lacrima. Misa socchiude appena le palpebre e Matt, che non si è mai sentito così, la bacia sugli occhi chiusi.  
«Perché piangi?» non può fare a meno di domandarle.  
«Non è niente di importante» riapre gli occhi e svia il suo sguardo indagatore, accennando un sorriso triste.  
Matt scosta una ciocca di capelli e la sistema dietro il suo orecchio, continuando a guardarla e a cercare di trovare le risposte che lei non vuole dargli: ma le verità sono sepolte nel cuore di Misa che appartiene a Light.  
Eppure, ora, a Matt sembra quasi che la notte sia destinata a durare in eterno e che il sole non debba sorgere di nuovo: sarà buio per sempre e le iridi di Matt saranno in quelle di Misa.  
Matt inspira e, a poco a poco, fa scivolare le mani sui suoi seni, trattenendo il respiro quando avverte un suo sospiro. Misa volta la testa di lato, però Matt in un sussurro impercettibile le dice di voltarsi: le dita di Matt scivolano tra le sue gambe lunghe e snelle; Misa si lascia sfuggire un ansito che soffoca sulla sua pelle.  
Matt continua a sfiorare la sua intimità e a conoscere la parte più bella di Misa, semplicemente mantenendo lo sguardo fermo nei suoi occhi che rivelano la vera lei. Misa vorrebbe pronunciare il nome del ragazzo sconosciuto, se solo potesse farlo, quindi si limita ad inarcare la schiena, mugolando e avvinghiandosi a lui.  
C'è Misa sulle dita di Matt e c'è Misa riflessa anche nello sguardo di Matt che lui non distoglie neanche per un secondo: lei ha le guance completamente rosse come fragole ed è bellissima.  
«Misa» la chiama, fermandosi a guadarla per un altro istante. «Misa» ripete ancora una volta, come se la stesse pregando. Lei gli accarezza il volto.  
«Mi piace il modo in cui pronunci il mio nome, ragazzo con i capelli rossi» le labbra si piegano in un sorriso sincero.  
«Misa» bisbiglia infine e, quando lei allarga le gambe, lui affonda nel suo corpo caldo.  
Matt muore dentro di lei. Matt vive dentro di lei. Matt si spinge a poco a poco dentro Misa Amane e si perde totalmente nella prima cosa bella che abbia mai trovato. Matt e Misa si consumano l'un l'altra: in un'altra vita avrebbero potuto amarsi, sposarsi, avere dei figli, invecchiare e poi morire; lei forse dimenticherà il ragazzo sconosciuto.  
Quando Matt ricade stancamente sul materasso crolla accanto a Misa.  
«Qual è il tuo sogno?» gli chiede lei d'un tratto.  
«Non lo so» Matt non sa che cosa rispondere, «non ci ho mai pensato seriamente».  
Misa gli schiocca un bacio sulla fronte, le labbra scendono giù fino alla bocca per poi bloccarsi: «Io vorrei l'amore, soltanto questo».  
«L'amore?» Matt reprime a stento una risata, prendendosi gioco della sua affermazione.  
«Sì» annuisce lei risoluta, «vorrei che la persona di cui sono innamorata mi amasse così come lo amo io» sussurra con aria trasognata.  
Misa appoggia il capo sul torace di Matt e inizia a canticchiare una canzone: le loro voci si mischiano e le loro dita si intrecciano; il calore della mano di Matt nella propria la fa sorridere.  
Il silenzio cancella ogni altra cosa esistente: il respiro di lei si fa più pesante, finché non si addormenta. Matt osserva Misa dormire come una bambina innocente, la bacia sulle labbra e quello è l'ultimo bacio che potrà darle; è il più doloroso di tutti quelli che le abbia mai dato.  
Matt fuma. Misa dorme. Matt si chiede perché sia stato sufficiente un attimo per innamorarsi. Misa continua a dormire. Matt capisce che c'è una ragione per tutto ciò che succede.  
«Quante cose ci sono che non sai di me» le accarezza con delicatezza la guancia, «mi piace giocare con i videogames, fumare, lavorare per un pazzo che è il mio migliore amico ... e tu sei l'unica donna che io abbia mai amato» Matt non si accorge che sta piangendo.  
“Il mio nome è Matt” è ciò che le bisbiglia in un orecchio.  
Quando capisce che sono lacrime si pulisce con il dorso della mano, si alza, si riveste, si accende un'altra sigaretta e si ripromette di non voltarsi indietro per guardarla un'ultima volta. L'unica luce a brillare all'interno della stanza è quella arancione che scaturisce dal mozzicone tenuto stretto tra le labbra di Matt; la porta si schiude e il freddo pungente lo avvolge in una morsa che gli penetra le ossa, così come l'amore gli ha spaccato il cuore a metà.  
In un'altra vita, in un altro mondo, in un'altra età, attraverso un'altra identità, Matt e Misa avrebbero potuto restare insieme.  
Non si dimenticano persone come Misa, ma loro dimenticano te, è questo ciò che pensa Matt.  
“Matt” è il sussurro di Misa al risveglio. Ma è sola.


End file.
